


Handiwork

by Aegistic



Category: Kiliel - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: DoS - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegistic/pseuds/Aegistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by someone wanting a Courting fic where Kili makes a chain of silver from incredibly small links and Tauriel is smitten.  Chapter one is about untangling things.  Chapter two is about entwining other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Kili is Good with his Hands

There was a moment in Laketown, sometime between Kili being able to sit upright in bed, before Smaug was awoken in the mountain, and after Legolas left Tauriel behind, that there was peace. Granted it was a short period of peace and the dwarves were busy planning how to get to Erebor and rejoin Thorin, and Bard was still locked up and Tauriel somehow decided she would stay and keep the dwarves and the human children safe (though she probably just wanted to know more about the strange creature who compared her to the silver beauty of the stars). But it was a peace and it was cherished.

In this moment there was Bofur and his boredom. Dwarves were used to creating, to working, sitting still for too long made one stagnant and being stagnant was only acceptable for one of Thorin Oakenshield’s party after a very large meal. So in this brief period of peace he set out to the smithy and bid for something for his kin to do. He explained that even something small, like repairs or such would be fine, they just wanted to do something. Being turned away by the smithy (because heaven on high forbid that the special guests of Laketown be made to work, oh goodness no!) He tried the armory, the toy-maker, gardeners, and Bard’s neighbors. Until at last a Jeweler who knew what magic Dwarves could weave with metal allowed him to take some broken pieces back to where he was staying and repair them.

Upon his triumphant return with a small sack of necklaces and jewels, Bofur was greeted at the door by Fili who glanced about outside for any signs of danger. It was his turn to be on watch, but the she-elf was making something that smelled enticing and Fili was smart enough to stay indoors when good food was a breath away.

“Lads, I’ve brought us some busy work.” Bofur announced proudly, emptying the sack onto the cleared off table. Kili sat up a bit more and craned his neck to see what the clattering was. 

“You’ve brought us jewels. We’re fighters, Bofur, not jewelers.” He protested.

“You’re a dwarf,” Bofur replied. “You are capable of many things. Now, here, You can set about untangling chains.” He placed a pile of silver and gold chains in Kili’s lap and sat at the foot of the bed with a broken latch on a chain with a giant ruby for decoration. Oin trundled over to them, pulled up a chair, and took a second intricate necklace and began to work quietly on the broken pieces. Sigrid and Tilda moved to the table and began to sort through the rest of the jewelry while their brother sat with Fili by the door.

“This piece, I’ve seen it before, the woman who lives at the end of the strip, it’s hers. She says it’s been a part of her family for generations.” Sigrid announced after grabbing a chipped brooch from the table and looking it over.

“Is it dwarvish? Tauriel asked, genuinely interested in what the odd little party were getting up to. 

Bofur leaned around Oin to take a look at what the younger girl was holding and nodded. “The gold lattice work around the edge is.”

“It’s so lovely.” Tauriel replied, taking the brooch from Sigrid’s outstretched hand. “Your kin are capable of fine work.”

“You should see what we can do with chainmail.” Kili snorted from the bed.

“I have. We stripped your party of it, remember?” Tauriel said with the barest hint of a smile. She turned away and went back to what she was cooking and said little more. 

Evening fell on Durin’s day. Kili was looking out the window, sighing. His fingers working casually at the knot of chains in his lap. “The others are probably inside the mountain now. What I would give to see those halls.”

“Dragon and all?” Tauriel asked, seating herself on the edge of the bed. The others had gone off to return what they’d fixed, Fili was outside keeping watch, again, and Bard’s children were out gathering information about their father. 

“I’d fight a hundred dragons to see my uncle’s home restored to all its glory.” Kili replied, setting aside a freed chain. Without looking he picked at a spot in the knot and began worrying at it. He turned to Tauriel. “If it were all you’d heard about in stories, wouldn’t you want to see it as well?”

“I think I’d rather be out under the stars than up among them in the sky.” She stated. She watched Kili’s fingers busying at the chains, deft little movements that were quickly loosening the tangled links from one another.

“Someday you should see what it’s actually like in the depths of a mountain. It’s warm and the furnaces are always roaring and the clink of metal work is always...clinking…”

“Have you spent many years living under mountains?” She asked.

“No, none in fact. But the way Uncle tells of it, I couldn’t imagine any life sweeter.” Kili turned away from the window and smiled at Tauriel. “I hope they’ve found the way inside.”

“Dwarves are stubborn, I’m sure that even if they haven’t they’ll be carving their own door.”

Kili laughed and set aside another freed necklace. He’d untied eight and was working on freeing number nine.

“You are very nimble.” Tauriel sighed after a moment of watching him work at the knots. 

“You saying I’m good with my hands?” He asked, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Tauriel blushed. Kili reached out to her and took her hand in his. There was a moment of silence, Tauriel’s expressions ranged from indignant to flattered to smitten in the blink of an eye and Kili grinned rather like a doofus at her.

“I’m sure you’re good with your hands too.” He said after a moment. Tauriel’s blush deepened, but she did not try to pull away.

Instead she leaned in close to Kili and whispered something to make his cheeks redden to match hers. She laughed, a high tinkling laughter like the pealing of bells and freed herself from his hand as the others returned.


	2. In which Kili is Better with his Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because one chapter just wasn't enough, now there's smut.

Kili stirred in the bed.  Fili was snoring softly next to him, and Dori was stretched out across the lower half of the bed.  Bofur was grunting something about axes in his sleep from a chair in the corner and Bard’s children had stolen away into their own beds in the loft above the main room.  Tauriel was pacing around the floor, checking the windows.  She was little more to Kili than a shadow, except when she turned and he could see her hair catch in the light of the stars, and the twinkle of the embers in her eyes.  He sighed, his heart fluttered ever so slightly and she silently stalked over to him and knelt next to the bed.  
  
“You should be sleeping.”  She whispered, smiling softly.

 

“I can’t.”  He whispered back.  “My brother snores and it’s too hot in here and my leg aches.”  

 

Tauriel laughed.  “Then I shall take you outside where it is cool.”  
  
“I can walk there myself, I’m just trapped under these blankets!”  Kili whispered gruffly.  Fili grunted in his sleep and twisted around, pulling the covers off his brother.

 

“There, now you have no excuse.”  Tauriel laughed quietly, a twinkle in her eye.  

 

Kili begrudgingly began to move from the bed.  Everything was stiff and sore and in pain.  He managed to get his legs over the side of the bed before growling to himself.

 

“It hurts.  And now I have to piss.”  

 

“Stubborn thing.  Let me help you.”  Tauriel whispered, wrapping a slender arm around Kili’s back.

 

“Don’t!”  Kili barked.  “Don’t touch me.  I’m not...Just help me stand up.”  He hissed.

 

Tauriel frowned, but pulled him off the bed, perhaps more roughly than she meant to.  Kili hissed again, the ache in his leg spreading to the rest of him.  He took a stumbling step forward before falling face first into Tauriel’s arms.  She scooped him up like a sack of potatoes and carried him into the lower parts of the house.  The cold night wind brushed her face as she set Kili down next to the outhouse and turned away.    
  
“Do what you need and I’ll take you back up.”  She said, heading towards the little boat moored next to the edge of the flooring.

 

“I can’t.”  Kili said.  “I can’t ‘do’ anything about what I need.”

 

“Don’t whine, it’s very unbecoming.”  Tauriel replied coldly.  

 

“I’m not whining.  I don’t need to use the toilet.  I need…”  
“It sounds like you’re making excuses.  Tauriel replied, turning around.  The moon was high in the clear night sky and illuminated her, her skin shining bright in the pale light.  Kili was on the ground and crawling towards her.  She closed the distance between them in one long stride and knelt down to him.  “You’re ridiculous.  You’ll open your wound again.”  
  
“I need you, Tauriel.”  Kili blurted, letting himself be moved by her into a sitting position.  “I...I need you.”  He huffed.

 

“I’m right here. What do you need?”  Tauriel asked softly, sitting herself next to him.

 

Kili turned himself so he could face her.  “I need to drink your beauty.  To bathe in your gaze.  I need to breathe your scent and taste your skin.  I need you, ALL of you!”  He half shouted then quieted himself.  Expressing his emotions was a new concept and like a man getting steadily drunker, he was getting steadily louder.  “You are the fairest creature I have ever met, you are so different, so pale and foreign.  I need to make everything about you familiar to me.  I want to explore you Tauriel!  I want to show you I’m good at things other than being saved by you and untangling jewelry.  I want...I want…”  He trailed off and buried his head in his hands.  “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”  
  
Tauriel was very quiet for what felt to Kili as a very long time.  He peeked out from behind his hands, his nose a mere inch away from hers.  She had closed the gap between them silently.  Her breath was warm and flowery.    
“You want to drink my beauty, then make me a goblet to pour myself in.”  She whispered, her bright green eyes twinkling.  “You want to bathe in my gaze, then draw a bath for me.  Come close enough to breathe me, and for the love of the Valar, taste me at your pleasure.  Conquer me, claim me as yours and see how giving my flesh can be.”  She pulled his hands away from his face and pushed him gently down onto his back.  

 

Kili leaned forward against her weight, but was held rather firmly in place by her slender hands.  She leaned forward, her deliciously long hair tumbling over her shoulder and pooling just to the side of his head.  Kili shivered.  Part in anticipation and the sudden tightening in his groin, part from the cold winter air.  “Let me keep you warm.” Tauriel whispered, leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips.  Her grip on his arms lessened and he was able to reach up and pull her down tight against him.

 

Tauriel moaned.  It was a very involuntary moan, but the sudden breach in everything she had known about touch was shattered.  The raw needing nature of Kili’s touch was strong and impulsive.  Everything she’d known from stolen moments that seemed long ago with a young prince, moments where everything was calculated and distant, everything shattered.  She pressed herself against Kili, everywhere that she could reach, she draped herself.  Her legs were between his, entwined in his. Her arms released him from being pinned and embraced him.  Nothing was distant.

 

“You’ve got too many toggles.”  Kili whispered gruffly, his hand running across her back and down her legs as far as he could reach.  “Too many straps and latches.  They’re digging into me.”

 

Wordlessly Tauriel sat up and began to undo the laces on her jerkin.  Her fingers fumbled and Kili reached up to take over for her.  Deftly he undid the intricate elvish knotwork, just as smoothly and practiced as he’d untangled the chains.  He pulled the jerkin open and Tauriel shrugged it off her shoulders.  Kili pulled her back down against him and kissed her deeply.  THeir cotton shirts caught on eachother, lifting and twisting as the bodies moved to reciprocate every inch of being touched.  Kili’s hands lifted at Tauriel’s undershirt and found the soft bare skin of her back.  He traced runes into her skin as she breathed heavily into their kiss.  Her voice was melodic when he rolled them over.  The catch of her breath in her throat at the pleasure of skin on skin was turned into a sighing moan as skilled hands found the firm round breasts hidden so well by the armors of the woodland realm.  

 

Kili’s thumb traced over her nipples which hardened at his touch.  He pulled at her back, hugging her tight to him as his kisses trailed from her lips to her throat.  Tauriel exclaimed something softly in elvish  and Kili replied in kind with a kiss to her breasts as he lifted her shirt over her head.  Tauriel removed his in kind and they sat there, briefly, drinking in the sight of the other in the moonlight.  Kili bowed his head and continued his trail of kisses down the length of her exposed skin and stopped just the the waist of her breeches.  He sighed and rested his head against her exposed stomach.  

 

“I was wrong.”  He whispered, planting a kiss next to her navel.  “I was wrong about the stars.  Their light is not cold and distant.  You are starlight Tauriel.  And the stars are warm and soft and beautiful.”

 

Tauriel smiled and stroked the top of Kili’s head.  “Show me how warm the furnace fires of the mountain burn, Kili.”  She casually pulled him back up to her level to kiss him. “Show me the stubbornness of dwarves.”

 

Kili kissed her back, his tongue brushing against her lips until she opened her mouth to let him in.  He cupped the side of her face with his hand, gently, reverently, still awed that the stars were very eloquently asking for him to remove their breeches.  He undid her laces and slipped his hand between the waistband and her skin.  Dwarven fingers became nimble instruments as he teased her, fingering and fondling the warm pink flesh between her legs, and learning exactly where to touch to get a soft whisper of pleasure or a breath catching moan.  He delicately slipped a finger inside of Tauriel and stroked until she was bucking her hips against his with need.

 

Kili retraced his trail of kisses, while pulling at the waistband of the she-elf’s breeches.  His kisses continued down past her navel and hips and southward until he had Tauriel singing his name alongside elvish swears whispered into the cold air.  She arched her back and relaxed with a gentle thump against the wood beneath her.  Kili undid his laces and laid on top of her, waiting for her to catch her breath.  She reached between them and took him into her hands, long slender fingers twirling against the sensitive flesh, stroking him, goading him to become even harder.  

 

Kili knelt between her legs and lifted her hips against him, her hands guided him forward, and he slowly pushed into her.  He growled in dwarvish and began to thrust slowly, any pain he might have had in his leg was completely washed away by the pleasure.  Tauriel matched his rhythm, one leg still wrapped in her breeches, the other she’d managed to free with minimal effort.  Each thrust between them brought a gasp, a quickened, breath, an elvish exclamation or a dwarvish curse.  Steam rose from their bodies as they worked together in the wintery night, Kili keeping one hand on Tauriel’s hip to hold her against him, the other reaching forward to rest on the wooden planks as he tirelessly pounded against her welcoming body.  The wind picked up and waves slapped against the poles of the wooden houses on the lakes.

 

Tauriel sat up, and kept pace with the erratic rhythm that Kili had.  She kissed his forehead and his nose, his ears, his lips, his very warm and welcoming lips.  He reached up and traced one of her ears with his hand, like it was the most precious thing in the world.  He kissed her deeply, biting at her lower lip as his hips moved furiously.  He pushed her back down, and took her nipple in his mouth and teased it as he pulled himself out of her an spilled his seed on her bare belly.

 

He kissed her skin and rolled away so that she could sit up.  Tauriel rolled her breeches back up and grabbed a fistful of some strewn away undershirt and dragged it across herself.  “How did you like being among the stars?”  She asked Kili with a coy smile as she smoothed her hair over her shoulder.

 

“I enjoyed them very much.”  Kili replied carefully.  “And did you…”  
  
“Yes, _meldamin_.”  Tauriel laughed breathily as she pulled her undershirt back on.  She leaned forward and caught his lips with hers.  “Now dress so I can take you back upstairs before you freeze out here.”  She put her jerkin on and re-laced it in the same intricate elven knots as before while Kili re-laced his breeches and put his shirt back on.  Tauriel scooped him into her arms and headed for the stairs back into the warmth of the house.  Kili rested his head against her shoulder and placed a hand on the knotwork on her jerkin.  

 

“What does “ _meldamin_ ” mean?”  He asked in a whisper.  As they neared the top of the stairs.

 

“What do you want it to mean?”  Tauriel asked, stepping around Bofur who had fallen out of his chair.

 

“That I’ll see you again.”  Kili admitted as he reached to turn Tauriel’s face towards his to steal a kiss.

 

“Then that is what it means.”  Tauriel whispered and set him back into the bed.  

 

“Can it mean more than that?”  Kili asked, taking her hand in his so she couldn’t walk away.

 

“We shall see.”  Tauriel replied, sliding her hand from his.  She smiled at him and turned away, grabbing her bow from a hook beside the door and leaving through the front door.

 


End file.
